Après
by lillysatine
Summary: L'après Bloody Monday 2. Slash entre Fujimaru et Otoya.


Auteur : Satine

Genre : slash entre Fujimaru,et Otoya

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de la série cités dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Le reste si.

Résumé : Ce qui se passe selon moi après la fin de la saison 2 du drama. Je n'ai pas lu le manga donc s'il y a des incohérences, elles sont liées à ça.

**APRES …**

-Grand frère, je sors, j'ai rendez-vous avec Yagi !

Et avant que Fujimaru ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Haruka avait claqué la porte d'entrée et était partie retrouver son petit ami de maintenant bientôt 2 ans.

Fujimaru alla à la fenêtre de sa chambre et soupira en la voyant courir le visage radieux. Elle était tellement heureuse….Le jeune homme, en tant que grand frère très protecteur, aurait voulu qu'elle ne sorte pas avec un garçon mais le lien qui unissait sa sœur à Yagi était extrêmement fort et Fujimaru n'avait pas eu le cœur de la priver de ce bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimée.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre avec un pincement au cœur en songeant que ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de temps avant que sa sœur ne quitte la maison pour aller habiter avec Yagi. Haruka ne lui en avait pas parlé mais Fujimaru sentait bien que les deux jeunes gens se dirigeaient vers un mariage. Et alors, il se retrouverait seul. Enfin, il aurait toujours Otoya.

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage en pensant à celui qui était son ami d'enfance et son petit ami.

Quand le deuxième Bloody Monday avait été évité, les deux garçons, déjà proches, s'étaient rapprochés encore plus. Unis par les événements qui venaient de se dérouler et par leur peine commune d'avoir perdu leur amie Aoi, leur connexion n'avait fait que se renforcer au fil du temps jusqu'à ce que tout naturellement un jour, ils échangent un premier baiser. Cela avait semblé si normal, si naturel de passer de meilleurs amis à petits amis qu'aucun des deux garçons ne s'étaient posé de questions concernant le fait de savoir si c'était bien ou mal, si cela allait être accepté ou non. Et depuis qu'ils sont un couple, jamais Fujimaru n'a été aussi heureux. Pour l'instant, leur relation est plutôt platonique car à part de tendres baisers, les deux garçons n'ont rien fait d'autre mais ils veulent prendre leur temps et savourer ce sentiment de plénitude.

En parlant de son petit ami, Fujimaru regarda sa montre et étouffa un juron. Il allait être en retard. Aujourd'hui, Otoya défendait sa thèse et Fujimaru, qui même s'il aimait son petit ami n'aurait pas su dire sur quoi portait le sujet de sa thèse hormis qu'on y parlait de fission nucléaire, avait promis d'être là pour le soutenir moralement. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller, laissa un mot à Haruka pour la prévenir qu'il risquait de rentrer tard, et quitta la maison.

Il venait à peine de partir que son téléphone sonnait.

Il décrocha.

C'était Kano de la Third-I.

Ce dernier avait besoin d'un renseignement concernant un dossier et Fujimaru le lui donna, tout en lui assurant que dès le lendemain, quand il le verrait au bureau, il lui donnerait le reste des informations nécessaires à la clôture dudit dossier. Et oui, grande nouveauté pour le jeune hacker, il travaille désormais à la Third-I. Recruté à la fin du bloody Monday 2, il n'a pas su dire non quand le chef Hagiwara lui a proposé d'utiliser ses extraordinaires capacités en informatique pour préserver la paix et la tranquillité du Japon et de ses habitants. Comme pour Fujimaru, le bonheur de sa sœur et son petit ami sont ce qui compte le plus pour lui, il a accepté sans hésiter et travaille donc maintenant aux côtés de Kano, Minami, Kirishima et les autres.

Il raccrocha et accéléra le rythme.

Otoya finit l'exposé de sa thèse et même s'il était modeste, ressentit une pointe de fierté quand le doyen, après lui avoir posé quelques questions, le félicita et lui accorda les félicitations du jury.

Ca y est, il avait son doctorat.

Tout ce qu'il avait maintenant à faire était d'accepter dans quelle université, il allait poursuivre ses recherches. Il avait eu de nombreuses offres mais n'avait encore répondu à aucune d'elles. Même s'il savait au fonds de lui-même qu'il prendrait celle qui lui permettrait de rester aux côtés de Fujimaru.

En parlant de son petit ami, Otoya leva la tête et le chercha parmi l'assistance mais il ne le vit pas. Hormis quelques jeunes filles qui lui lancèrent des regards langoureux qu'il ignora, l'assistance était plutôt déserte et le jeune homme étouffa un soupir déçu. Fujimaru avait du avoir une urgence à la Third-I. C'était déjà arrivé par le passé qu'ils fassent des plans et qu'au dernier moment, le hacker doive annuler car on avait besoin de lui.

Otoya comprenait bien sûr mais ce jour était important pour lui et il aurait voulu que Fujimaru soit présent.

Tant pis.

Il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné de voir son grand père l'attendre à la sortie de l'université et le féliciter. Les relations entre lui et le premier ministre du Japon s'étaient relativement améliorées mais une part du jeune homme ne pourrait jamais totalement pardonner la mort de sa mère et de son ami Hide. Et il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que le vieil homme dirait ou ferait s'il apprenait que son unique petit fils (enfin, unique aux yeux du monde car le premier ministre du Japon n'allait pas crier sur tous les toits qu'il avait un deuxième petit fils, Kanzaki Jun, plus connu sous le nom de J, un terroriste international toujours activement recherché) était dans une relation avec un autre garçon.

Il coupa court aux félicitations de son grand père et prétexta qu'il devait aller aux toilettes.

Il était à peine arrivé qu'il sentit quelqu'un soudain le tirer dans un couloir désert et le plaquer contre le mur.

Pendant un instant, son cœur s'affola avant qu'il ne reconnaisse deux yeux sombres le fixer intensément.

-Fujimaru…

Les deux garçons restent de longues minutes à se fixer avant que le jeune hacker ne rompe le silence.

-Félicitations docteur Kujo…

Otoya fronça les sourcils.

-Tu étais là ? Mais je ne t'ai pas vu…

-Je suis parti avant la fin…Répondit Fujimaru pour toute explication.

Et avant que Otoya ait pu répondre, Fujimaru a déjà pris les lèvres de son petit ami dans un baiser passionné.

Otoya ferma les yeux et s'abandonna.

Après quelques instants, mais cela aurait pu être des heures tellement dans les bras de Fijimaru Otoya oubliait tout, Fujimaru se détacha doucement des lèvres d'Otoya et murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Je voulais simplement te féliciter mais dès que je t'embrasse, je perds tout contrôle de moi…Je suis fou de toi Otoya…

Le jeune docteur sourit en posant la main sur la joue de Fujimaru.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Soudain, Fujimaru baissa les yeux.

-Otoya, je voulais attendre, être patient mais je…Je…J'ai envie de…

Il releva la tête et son visage prit une expression déterminée.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi ce soir, je veux passer la nuit avec toi.

Il se mordit les lèvres en rougissant et Otoya ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement.

Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps mais avait toujours respecté Fujimaru. Ils feraient l'amour quand tous les deux seraient prêts.

Et là le moment est arrivé.

Otoya sourit encore plus. Ce soir va également être l'occasion rêvée de demander à Fujimaru de venir vivre avec lui. Il sait qu'Haruka va bientôt quitter le nid et que son ami ne voudra pas rester seul dans la grande maison familiale. Alors ce soir est l'occasion idéale. Et Otoya est égoïste, il veut aussi pouvoir passer plus de temps avec le garçon qu'il aime.

-Oui, répondit-il alors simplement.

Fujimaru lui sourit amoureusement à son tour et Otoya remercie sa bonne étoile.

Sans un mot de plus, les deux garçons se dirigent vers la sortie. Fujimaru appelle sa sœur pour la prévenir qu'il ne rentrera pas ce soir. Haruka n'a qu'un mot et c'est finalement. Fujimaru rougit. Il regarde Otoya qui marche en regardant droit devant lui et tombe un petit plus amoureux.

Leurs mains se frôlent à chaque pas.

Il est heureux.


End file.
